


It's Just A Sweater...

by zapmolcuno



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F, Mild Ableist Language, Oneshot, a little ways into weirdmageddon 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapmolcuno/pseuds/zapmolcuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel have reunited with their friends and family, but what about Pacifica?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just A Sweater...

Even from the upstairs bedroom Pacifica found herself in, it was hard to ignore the pure happiness that came from the little reunion happening just below. She wished she had her family back, even if her parents were difficult to get along with sometimes. And she wished her friends were here, they had helped her get through rough times before. And she wished...well, _she wouldn't mind it_ if Mabel came up here to hang out with her. Just to have someone to talk to.

A cold wind blew in through an open window, and a shiver went down her spine. She looked down at her tattered dress. She shuddered just thinking about it, but she might have to ask around for something warmer...

With tentative steps, she started down the stairs. As she got closer and closer to the living room, the more blood drained from her face. She would have to talk to strangers. With her eyes glued to the floor, she pressed on. Suddenly, a pair of shoes appeared in her view.

"Pacifica? You're here too?" It was a familiar voice, Mabel's. She noticed the sincerity of her surprise, where she expected disgust.

"Well, obviously." she huffed, crossing her arms and looking away.

Mable rocked back and forth on her toes. "Even though you're a jerk, I'm glad you're safe."

She glanced at the other girl. Mabel had a look of annoyance but smiled when their eyes locked. She couldn't help but smile too. It turned back into a frown as she remembered what she came down the stairs for.

"Uh...Mabel," she started, just as the girl was turning to leave. "I-Look, if I had any other choice I wouldn't ask, but, I'm freezing cold, and..." she trailed off, while tugging at her tattered dress.

"Say no more." said Mabel, a twinkle in her eye and a smile on her lips.

She grabbed Pacifica's hand and led her to her closet. The two girls looked down at a colorful pile of sweaters, Mabel blabbering about which are her favorites, and Pacifica trying to find one fit to wear. Many of them were too tacky, some scratchy and some just too embarrassing to even look at. Finally, amidst puppies playing basketball and glittering cats, she finds something. It's a desaturated shade of yellow, and on the front was a picture of a smiling llama. It reminded her of when her parents would take her to the zoo. Her favorite part was getting to pet the llamas because they were so soft she could just lay in their fur and dream the day away...

She hadn't realized she was crying until it was too late.

"Pacifica!" She heard Mabel say, as the girl's hand rested on her shoulder. She let loose a strangled sob and tightened her grip on the offending sweater. It was stupid how she could let this get to her. She was stupid for letting herself get worked up. Stupid, stupid-

"What's wrong?" the question interrupted her thoughts. She couldn't speak, the words died in her throat. What could she even say? Mabel sat down next to her and took the sweater from her hands.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry," she said, finally able to string together a sentence.

"What for? It's just a sweater, a few little tears won't ruin it."

"Not that, Dorkus..." she gulped. "I'm just...scared. Worried about my family..."

Mabel inched closer and held out her arms for a hug. Any other time, she'd turn it away, but right now she really needed one. She wrapped her arms around the girl and laid her head on her shoulder.

"We'll save them, along with my Grunkle Ford. And all the other citizens of Gravity Falls." she said.

Pacifica wiped a tear from her eye. "Do you really believe we can get them back? It seems a little...impossible."

"Heck yeah. Anything is possible with the power of Mabel! And friends," she replied, with enthusiasm. Her smile was so infectious, even with snot dripping from her nose Pacifica couldn't help but smile as well. She seemed so sure of it. And she guessed she believed in her too, recalling all the times she's fought and won against supernatural enemies.

"Thank you, Mabel...you think of me as a friend?"

"Well, yeah..." Mabel pulled away, and her face flushed. "Now, come on. We've got some planning to do." Mabel grabbed Pacifica's hand once more, dragging the girl along, back to the living room, where they discussed plans to finally be rid of that pesky triangle. 


End file.
